This invention relates to a connector which is mateable with a mating connector, and to a connector assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 21 and 22, JP-A 2002-056919 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 which is mateable with a receptacle 950. The connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a housing 910 and a male terminal 920 which is held by the housing 910. The housing 910 has an upper wall 932 and forms a receiving portion 915. An inner surface 935 of the upper wall 932 is provided with a regulating protrusion 925 which protrudes downward. An outer surface 940 of the upper wall 932 is provided with a lock portion 930 which protrudes upward. The receptacle 950 of Patent Document 1 comprises a female terminal 960 and a receptacle housing 965. The receptacle housing 965 has a female terminal accommodation portion 980 and a lock arm 970. The female terminal accommodation portion 980 accommodates the female terminal 960. The lock arm 970 has a locking lug 975 at an end thereof. The locking lug 975 protrudes downward. When the connector 900 is mated with the receptacle 950, the locking lug 975 of the lock arm 970 of the receptacle 950 is engaged with the lock portion 930 of the connector 900 while the female terminal accommodation portion 980 of the receptacle 950 is received in the receiving portion 915 of the connector 900. Referring to FIG. 22, in a case where a test finger 990, which imitates a user's finger, is inserted in the receiving portion 915 of the connector 900, the regulating protrusion 925 of the connector 900 abuts against the test finger 990. Accordingly, an end of the test finger 990 is prevented from being brought into contact with an end of the male terminal 920.